Autumn
by liffierout
Summary: Sasuke and his friends always seem to judge Sasuke as a hearthrob, making bets with him. Until one bet goes way over the hill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Autumn- chapter 1 ****The victims**

"Sasuke! How are you still the heartthrob of Konoha village?" sighed Kiba as he took a sip of his drink.

"Everyone hated you when you left Konoha but now every girl out there is after you!" Naruto cried as he swayed his drink back and forth in a drunkenly manner. "Even Sakura-chan"

Sasuke sat without saying a word. He didn't know why he was disgusted. Was it the fact that these so called friends of his were drunk or that they were actually from this world? The hokage of Konoha village was sitting right in front of him drunk. As for Kiba, he was one of the heroes of Konoha that saved the village from the fourth war. He was also drunk. 'How pathetic' he thought as he shrugged that thought off his shoulders.

"I could be a heartthrob also!" yelled Kiba as he raised his fist up in the air.

"Only if you show your chest like Sasuke" snickered Naruto.

"Can you guys stop blabbering on like fools. Why did you bring me here Naruto?" scoffed Sasuke as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well we wanted to get you drunk so we can have fun" winked Naruto.

'Gross' thought Sasuke as he almost felt his drink come back up. "Too bad. I'm not easy to give in like you guys" exclaimed Sasuke as he saw his friends begin to laugh for no apparent reason.

"We have your next target" said Kiba as he stopped laughing.

"Better be a good one" said Sasuke.

"It's Sakura" said Kiba.

"Why Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as tears fell off his face.

"Piece of cake" snickered Sasuke.

"We will give you 24 hours to get a kiss from her. If not, you will have to do something very embarrassing in front of everybody" said Kiba.

"It will just take me 1 hour. Watch" said a very proud Sasuke.

"We will see" laughed Kiba as he randomly began to laugh like a mad man. Naruto still wept that his Sakura-chan was to be the victim of Sasuke.

"Go easy on her!" cried Naruto. "She's my Sakura-chan!"

"You guys disgust me" sighed Sasuke as he began to walk away. "How are you guys shinobi!"

No reply was heard. Sasuke turned around and found his friends piled up on one another. They had apparently knocked out right after Naruto's last comment.

'Fools' thought Sasuke. He walked toward the counter and gave the waiter a few dollars. "Make sure to wake these guys"

"Yes sir" replied the waiter.

Sasuke walked out the restaurant and walked silently towards his home. It has been 4 years since the fourth war had ended. Peace was finally here. Yet the thought of it being so peacefully made Sasuke irritated. There were rarely missions and when there were; the only missions were to babysit a family or what not. This was clearly not a mission for the Uchiha. Sasuke slipped his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders up to avoid the cold air. He was the heartthrob of Konoha and was hated by every man. Sasuke did not care. He liked to have fun with the females. Not that kind of fun but just to mess around with their feelings. They would all bet whether or not he could make a girl fall for him in an amount of time. Of course he would win and he made easy cash. Yet what Sasuke did not know was that something was to come. Something that would change his life forever.

'Time for my next victim' he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will**

**Chapter two-** **The failure**

"Hinata!"

7 year old Hinata came rushing towards her aunt with a surprise.

"Auntie! Look what I got for you!" Hinata smiled as she revealed her surprise from her back. In her hand she carried a couple of flowers with their stems grappling beneath.

"That's no way for an Heiress to play" scolded her aunt as she took the flowers out of her grip.

"But Auntie…" Tears began to swell up around Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Don't be such a nag" laughed a man.

Hinata eyes widened with happiness. She turned around to see her uncle coming towards them.

"Uncle!" she ran towards him and gripped on to his legs.

"Little Hinata" smiled the man as he placed his hand on her head. "These flowers are beautiful. They'll fit perfectly in my garden"

"Yay!" shouted Hinata as she jumped up and down.

"Hinata!" yelled her aunt. "That's no way for a young lady to act"

"Oh calm down Inaou" teased her husband. "She's just a child"

"Not just a child. The future hyuga heiress. My sister would have wanted her to be well etiquette"

"Hinata!"

20 year old Hinata quickly rose from her bed and put her light blue jacket on. She slid her sandals on and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Yes Aunt"

Inaou looked towards Hinata with a concern look "Aren't you going to be late for work. It's past 10"

Hinata eyes widened with horror. "Gomen..I must get ready"

"Relax" a middle aged man came towards Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulders. "You got time. I turned the hot water on so you can take a shower" He slowly slid his hand across her back.

Hinata shriveled with fear. The way he had touched her didn't feel like a family touch. More like a sexual touch. "Thanks…Uncle Rao" she quickly turned around to avoid his glare. She walked towards to bath that was located outside. It has been 13 years since her uncle had died. Without bearing a child in the hyuga family, her aunt was excluded from the clan. She then remarried Tao. As for Hinata, she was not chosen to be the leader of the Hyuga's. Her younger sister, Hanabi, was chosen and therefore Hinata was also excluded. She has been living with her aunt these past 3 years, supporting her. Yet she did not like her new uncle.

Hinata closed the door with not one but 5 locks. She grabbed a wooded board and placed it on the window to make sure no one could see through. She looked around and actually felt safe for the first time. She turned the knob and began to bath. She rinsed her body with a cup until she heard footsteps. She turned the water off and listened silently. The footsteps had stopped. She looked around the little space to see if there were any holes. She then heard deep breathing coming from the window. She slowly walked towards the window and gently took the wooded board down. She quickly dropped the board on the floor and screamed. Her uncle's face was seen on the window, eyes wide open.

"Hinata!" shouted her aunt.

Her uncle quickly left and a few moments Hinata went back inside.

"What was all that shouting?" asked her aunt.

Hinata looked at her aunt with pain. She could not tell her the truth, she would be devastated. "It…it was a rat.." she looked away to avoid eye contact.

"AHHH!" squealed her aunt as she dropped her napkin on the floor.

"What's going on?" said her uncle as he rushed in the room.

"Theirs rats!" screamed her aunt.

"Yeah…BIG..ONES.." said Hinata silently.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Sasuke!" shouted Kiba as he ran towards Sasuke.

"What do you want" scoffed Sasuke.

"Change of plans! Sakura is currently on a mission with Tsunade-sama"

"So what now?"

Kiba began to think and he snapped his fingers as if he got an idea. "Your new target is Karin" said Kiba as he noticed Karin walking the opposite direction.

"No problem" snickered Sasuke. And with that Sasuke left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 3** **The commotion**

"Hinata-chan"

"Yes shoji-kun?" replied Hinata. She raised her self-up from her kneeling position and walked towards Shoji. She had met Shoji 2 years ago at the fishing market. He was nothing but trouble back then. But he had changed ever since he had met her. He had short, wavy brown hair with caramel eyes. He was tall and slim, very good looking.

Shoji had a concern look on his face. "Can you hear that ruckus outside? It's not good for a quiet place like this. The old hag will surely make a fit. I'll go check it out"

"I'll go with you" said Hinata as she placed the books that she held on the counter.

"No you stay here. If that old hag sees that none of us are here doing our job she'll surely fire us" he winked.

"Hai" smiled Hinata

A few minutes passed and it seemed like the commotion grew louder.

'I hope shoji is ok' thought Hinata as she placed the books in order on the shelf. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata"

Hinata quickly turned around "Yes "

was about the age of 50. She had her hair in a bun and wore glasses.

"Can you please check out the noise? It seems to be bothering our readers here"

"Shoji-kun went to check on it" she said.

"Well it seems like that fool hasn't come back. A woman is fit for this job"

"Hai" bowed Hinata.

Hinata walked outside the library and noticed a couple arguing. It wasn't just a couple. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"How dare you trick me!" screamed Karin.

"Women are so easy" scoffed Sasuke.

As the 'couple' continued arguing, more people came out to see what the whole commotion was about.

"Hey guys for the fifth time can you guys argue somewhere else!" shouted Shoji.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Karin.

"Shoji-kun" said Hinata as she walked towards him.

"Hinata-chan, these people won't go away" sighed Shoji.

"You can't just break up with me after just an hour!" yelled Karin

"I just did" said Sasuke.

"umm..gomen…can you guys leave.." said Hinata.

"Stay out of this girl!" yelled Karin.

Sasuke stood their emotionless, not interested in what Karin was babbling on about.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…can you please apologize to her and leave.." stuttered Hinata.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and gave her a smirk.

"Make me" he said

"Hey! Don't talk to Hinata-chan like that!" yelled Shoji coming towards Sasuke.

"I wasn't talking to you" said Sasuke turning away from Shoji.

Shoji was fuming with anger but luckily Hinata was there to calm him down.

"Forget about him Shoji-kun…he thinks he's cool with all the attention he's getting…but he's not.." she said quietly.

Upon hearing Hinata's comment, Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulder and closed in towards her ear. "You should have said that louder for me to hear clearly. I'll leave since I know that boyfriend of yours is going to get mad at me for getting close to you"

"I…don't like.. guys like you.." she said "No..wonder you are disliked so much.."

With her last remark, Sasuke stood their silently and left followed by Karin

Shoji went up towards Hinata "Hinata-chan are you okay?"

"Yes.." she said "Let's go back to work"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Karin "Where are you going!"

"Leave me alone Karin. You are annoying" said Sasuke.

"But we kissed! That's supposed to mean something!" she grabbed his arm.

"Don't you get? It was all a bet. I got your kiss and now I have won. Now go away" he said coldly.

Karin began to cry "You're going to regret this!" she yelled.

Sasuke walked away without a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 4** **The new bet**

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" asked a worried shoji.

"Hai" smiled Hinata.

"I swear if that guy ever does anything to you, I'll beat the crap out of him" he said angrily.

"Don't get yourself into trouble again" she sighed.

"That was the past" he began to think "Now that I think about it, that's the first time I met you" he grinned.

_Flashback_

"After that guy with the backpack!" yelled a man as he pointed towards a young man ahead of him.

A group of older men dashed towards him, hitting anyone in their way.

'I gotta loose these guys' thought shoji as he looked around. He then noticed the library. He ran in there, hoping to lose the group of thugs. He slammed the doors open. He tried to catch his breath while he looked around quickly. He then noticed a young girl at the counter.

"How can I help you si…" she was cut off.

"Hide me please" he pleaded.

She nodded in agreement and pointed behind the counter for him to hide. All of a sudden the doors barged open again. Everyone turned their attention to the noise.

"Come out!" yelled a man.

Another man went up towards the girl "Hey their cutie, did you happen to see a boy with a backpack on?" he asked leaning on the counter in a flirtatious manner.

"No sir" she said blankly.

"Are you sure.." he was about to check around the counter until he was stopped.

"Who do you think you are!" shouted an old lady "Can't you read the sign" she pointed towards a sign on the wall. It read: do not disturb the readers.

"Hold on hag.." once again the man was cut off by a slap from a newspaper.

"I said go away" she hissed beating each man with the newspaper, leading them out the library.

The group of men soon left and the old lady left returned to her work.

"psst…is the coast clear?" whispered the young boy.

"Hai" replied the girl

The boy continued to sit down behind the counter and sighed in relieve.

"I thought those guys were never going to leave me alone" he laughed.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl. She noticed the boy had bruises and scratches all over his face. "Come on. I'm about to go on my break. I'll fix you up" she smiled as she offered him her hand to help him up.

A tint of blush rose across his face and he grabbed her hand for support. They headed outside the building and sat on a bench.

"There you go" she said as she placed a band aid on his right cheek.

"You were well prepared" he grinned.

"Hai. A ninja always has to be well prepared" she said as she closed her pouch that was located on her right leg.

He got up and looked around the place.

"Where I'm I?" he asked.

"You're in Konoha village" she said. She then noticed his head band on his right shoulder. The insignia was not from here but from the village of the sand. "You're from the sand?"

"Yes but I sort of got myself into trouble with a group of thugs. I packed my bags and rushed away from the village of the sand. Unfortunately those guys followed me here. Sorry for putting you in danger"

"Oh no it's ok. It's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed.

"Oh no no! It's my pleasure to meet you" he smiled. He then noticed a store nearby. "Let me offer you a treat"

"Oh no. I'm fine" she said

"Cmon" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the store.

He grabbed two bottles of cans and paid the owner.

"Here you go" he said as he threw her the drink.

"Hai" she quickly caught the can that flew towards her.

They sat outside and continued to chat.

"Well my breaks over" she said raising herself up from the bench.

"It was nice meeting you" he smiled at her. "Hopefully I won't get into any more trouble"

"You have my luck. So you won't" she handed him a bottle cap.

"How is a bottle cap lucky?" he curiously asked.

"Read it" she giggled.

He turned the bottle cap over and read it. "You just won a free drink. How lucky!" he laughed.

"I'll give you my luck. Don't forget to visit me sometimes" she bowed and left.

"Hey I never learned your name!" he yelled.

"Hinata!" she shouted as she waved him a goodbye.

_E__nd of flashback_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke stopped walking. "What do you guys want" he said as he kept his back towards them.

"Well I heard about your little commotion today with Karin" laughed one guy.

"You are really good with the women" said another.

"What's your point" he said emotionless.

"Well we have another bet for you. That's if you're up for it"

"Don't waste my time" he scoffed as he walked away.

"We have one girl in mind that you will never get" said one guy.

"Yeah she's a hard one. No guy can ever get close to her"

Sasuke continued walking, ignoring them.

"Now that I think about it, you've encountered her today" said a guy.

Sasuke stopped.

"Yeah what was her name again? Hinata Hyuga" said another guy.

"What about her" said Sasuke.

"I heard from Karin what that girl told you. Really made a fool out of you" laughed a guy.

"Bet you can't get a kiss from her" said another

"Fine" said an aggravated Sasuke.

"We'll give you 24 hour.." the guy was cut off.

"I'll be done in an hour" and with that Sasuke walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 5 ****His way**

"Sasuke-kun" yelled a middle aged woman. She continued to knock on the door until it opened.

Sasuke looked horrible. His hair was messy and he was in his stripped red boxers.

"It's time to wake up and help your old aunt load her merchandise" said the lady. "But I bought your breakfast. So eat first" she held a basket.

"Thanks Shiko" said Sasuke as he grabbed the basket.

Shiko entered his home and served him his breakfast. It consisted of pancakes and eggs.

"You need to settle down already Sasuke and have a wife cook your breakfast instead of me" she sighed as she drank her cup of orange juice "You always go on dates, there isn't one girl that interests you?"

"No. All these girls are the same. They're only interested in my looks and also money" he said.

Shiko sighed. "It would be nice to have the Uchiha compound full with people instead of us"

Sasuke sat silently as he took a bite of his food. It has been many years since the Uchiha were terminated by his brother. During that time his aunt, Shiko, was on her way back to Konoha Village. She is a well-known cook around these villages and therefore travels a lot. She was devastated upon hearing that her husband and son were killed. Yet she continued to live at the uchiha compound with Sasuke, taking care of him like her own son.

"Let me help you load your things" he washed the dishes and followed his aunt out the house.

"It would be nice to have a daughter-in- law help me with my work" she winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a light chuckle "One day. But not now"

"Fine" she sighed.

Sasuke finished loading the cart with a bunch of goodies. He then pulled the cart towards his aunt's store. It was a few miles away.

"Are you going to help me today at the store Sasuke-kun" she asked.

"I have a date today sorry Shiko" he said as he pulled the cart forward.

"With who?" she asked in a curious manner.

"Hinata Hyuga" he said.

"She's such a nice girl!" she gave Sasuke a big smile as an idea popped into her head.

"I know what you're thinking and NO! " he said harshly.

"Why not? She's such a hard worker. Did you know that she has three jobs!" she said.

"Three?" he asked actually interested in what his aunt was saying.

"She works at the library, a musical department and a…." she began to think, trying to remember her other job "Oh and also a temporary job at the fishing deck"

"Why doesn't she just go on missions? That's easy money" asked Sasuke.

"Since she was barred away from her clan, she rarely gets called on missions. Tsunade-sama really tries her best to give her tasks. Yet the people want strong, well-known ninja to protect them. Poor girl" said Shiko in remorse.

Sasuke walked without saying a word.

"You know, I don't mind her being my daughter-in law. She is a hard worker, an A+ in my book" she gave Sasuke a small pat on his back.

Sasuke continued to ignore his aunt.

* * *

Hinata sat silently behind the counter as she read a book. People come in and out so she did not bother to look towards the door. Until that changed in about a minute. She was quickly snapped out of her trance by a small slap on the counter. She looked away from her book and towards the guy who had his hand there.

"Can I .." she stopped her sentence as she noticed it was Sasuke.

"How rude. I thought you were formal Hyuga" scoffed Sasuke.

"How..can I ..help you ..sir" she stuttered.

"I want you to go on a date with me" he said.

"What…" her eyes widened as she had a confused look on her face.

"Are you death or what. Go out with me" he said.

"Umm..gomen..but I refuse…" she looked away from Sasuke and continued reading.

Sasuke grabbed the book from the counter and closed it. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's my friend..and why does it matter to you if he's here or not" she said.

"I'm guessing he's not here. He would have already caused trouble with me right about now" he said. "Oh right. I heard he was a trouble maker back then. It would be such a shame to see his old friends back if they knew where he was"

"What…you can't do that.."

"I'm capable of anything, unless you go on a date with me"

"Ok..you win. Please leave Shoji-kun out of this"

"I'll come for you at 5 be ready" he dropped the book on the counter and left.

Hinata sat there with a devastated look on her face. 'What do I do' she thought. She heard many stories about Sasuke. 'I was to be his next target' tears began to swell up in her eyes. She was going to have to go on a date with Sasuke for the sake of Shoji.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

**Chapter 6** **The date**

"You have a date with THE SASUKE UCHIHA!" yelled Aunt Inaou.

"Hai" said Hinata quietly.

"It's such an honor for a guy like him to go after you. I prayed for this day to come" said Inaou as she kneeled down and held her hands up in a praying position.

"What are you guys babbling on about" scoffed Uncle Rao

"Our Hinata has a date with the Uchiha" smiled Inaou.

"NO she can't go" he said harshly.

"Are you crazy or what! She can't miss out on this opportunity. Maybe they'll get married one day and we won't have to live in these crummy old house. The Uchiha compound is fairly big enough for all of us" She twirled Hinata around to figure out what she should wear.

Hinata avoided eye contact with her uncle. The way he had said 'NO' was somehow differently. It wasn't a regular 'NO'. She knew why he didn't want her going out on dates with guys. He would always look at her sexually instead as his own kind of family. It was as if he wanted her himself. She was actually glad to get out of this house and away from the old perverted geezer.

"Don't come back until you make some babies with Sasuke" waved Inaou in a playful manor.

"pfft" scoffed Rao.

* * *

Hinata headed outside her home and noticed Sasuke coming along the trail.

"Let's go" said Sasuke.

"Where?" she asked.

"Ice-skating" he proclaimed.

* * *

"Hey old hag" said Shoji as he walked in the library "Where's Hinata-chan?"

She old lady pounded him with a newspaper and ignored his question

"Sorry!" he screeched. "Where is she?"

"She left an hour ago. Now go away." she stated.

Shoji left the library and walked away wondering where Hinata might be. 'I wonder where she can be' he thought. 'I wanted to ask her if she wanted to grab something to eat' he sighed. He continued walking and overheard a group of guys as they walked the opposite direction.

"Whoo hoo! I hope I win this bet. Hinata will surely fall for this guy" one man laughed.

"No way. Dude that chick doesn't roll like that. She's one tough girl" said another.

"I wonder how Sasuke actually convinced her?" said another.

Upon hearing their conversation, Shoji quickly turned around and confronted the group of hooligans.

"Where's Hinata!" yelled Shoji.

"Who are you?" asked a guy.

"Tell me where she is!" he said angrily.

"Bro, chill out. Their at the skating ring" said another.

Shoji quickly ran towards Konoha's skating ring, hoping to save Hinata from Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

OK guys this is my last chapter for the day…or is it? lol probably is. Hope you enjoyed it =]

**Chapter 7** **The truth**

Hinata observed Sasuke and a group of guys as they played ice hockey. She looked around the stadium, observed Sasuke and then looked towards her watch. She did this for a couple of times as Sasuke played. Sasuke on the other hand watched Hinata. He noticed Hinata beginning to get impatient as she began to look at her watch several times.

"I'm done for today" stated Sasuke as he stopped and skimmed towards where Hinata was seated.

Hinata noticed Sasuke coming towards her and fixed her posture immediately.

"What's wrong Hyuga" he said as he sat beside her.

"Nothing…is this date over already" she said.

"It hasn't even been 30 minutes"

"Gomen…" she said embarrassingly.

"You're so eager to go home already. Don't you care what would happen to your friend?"

Hai…I have agreed to go on a date with you so..please don't cause Shoji-kun any trouble.."

"You must really care about this guy. If you really want him to be safe, then it will all depend on how hard you make me happy today"

"If..i do..can I leave early then?" she asked.

"Did I really give you such a bad impression the other day?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She gave Sasuke a quick glance and then looked away.

"I sincerely wanted to ask you out because I wanted to apologize to you" he said.

Hinata looked towards Sasuke and couldn't believe his words. 'This must be a joke' she thought.

"For causing trouble for you the other day, wasting your time. Sorry about that" Sasuke looked away from her and towards the ring.

"You don't need to apologize to me, it's no use…. What's done is done but since you apologized, I accept. …thank you. You're not such a bad person" she gave him a smile.

Sasuke noticed her smile and quickly looked away as a tint of blush rose across his face.

"Where everybody go?" she said as she noticed nobody in the ring.

"Probably lunch" he got up and handed her two pair of skates. "Here"

"um….I don't know..how to skate" she said.

"I'll show you" he said.

"But…"

"You can hold on to me"

"Ok"

They went into the ring and she carefully held onto his arms. "Don't let me go…"

He slowly let her go but she quickly snatched onto him.

"Don't! I'm begging you" she yelled.

Sasuke gave her a grin and grabbed her hand.

"It's very old fashion of you to use this method to force a girl to hold your hand…." a tint of blush rose across her face as she held his hand.

"Did you know on ice, if you give your hand to the other person, it's the same as entrusting your life to him? I won't let you go"

He carefully led her across the ice. She stumbled around a few times as she held on his hand for support.

"Just now when you were playing ice hockey, weren't you afraid?"

"You were actually watching me play?" he asked "I thought you were only looking at your watch"

"Gomen…I was watching you…" she said quietly.

"It's an easy game. It's risky but it's the only way I can feel that I'm still alive"

"But your Sasuke Uchiha. You are feared by most, doesn't that make you feel alive that you're known that well?" she asked as they circled the ring slowly.

"I'm feared but nobody understands me. Being able to play sports makes me feel alive. I get to move freely, do my own things without being told what to do. Most of the missions I get, I have instructions to follow"

She looked at Sasuke and wondered why he was feared. Was it the fact that he was powerful? Or was the he was not understood at all?

"You.. don't scare me" she said.

"I don't?" he flinched a little upon hearing her sentence.

Hinata stopped and faced towards Sasuke. She pointed towards his heart. "Under your mask, you have a heart, like the rest of us. You have feelings also" she gave him a smile.

"Close your eyes" he said as he grabbed her waist.

Hinata watched as Sasuke close in towards her. "What…"

He closed in closer and gave her a kiss.

Hinata eyes widened as she felt the soft lips of Sasuke onto hers.

"You bastard!"

All of a sudden Sasuke was pushed down onto the ice.

"Shoji-kun! what are you doing!" yelled Hinata.

Shoji quickly got in front of Hinata and faced towards Sasuke. "This trash and his so called friends made a bet that within an hour he'll….."

"Win you over" said Sasuke as he cut into Shoji's sentence. "The evidence is the photo of our kiss" A man quickly rushed towards Sasuke and handed him a photo. "A photographer was watching our every move, waiting for our kiss" He gave the man a few dollars and he went away.

"Rip it!" yelled Shoji.

"No" said Sasuke

"Give it to me!" he yelled as he pushed Sasuke.

"I said NO!" Sasuke pushed Shoji away. The two men kept at it for a couple of minutes, pushing one another. They stopped when they heard Hinata say something.

"Shoji-kun. You've come too soon. Didn't you know that I also made a bet with others? The bet was to have this playboy come ask me out on a date within a month. Within a week I would get his kiss" she said emotionless.

Sasuke looked at her with an unreasoning look. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You've undermined me. Would I be so easily fooled by you? I made a bet with a few friends that as long as I win, they would buy a month lunch pass at my aunt and uncle's restaurant"

"What did you say?" said an angry Sasuke. "For the sake of money you sold yourself out just like that?"

"What happened right now was just a mere touch on our lips. Nothing more. The game is already over, there's no point in continuing. Let's go Shoji-kun" she said as she grabbed Shoji by his sleeve. He led her out of the ring.

"This game isn't over" smirked Sasuke as he watched the pair leave the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 8 The night**

"I just found out that he threatened you by using me as an excuse. Why didn't you tell me" said Shoji as he grabbed hinata's arm.

Hinata stopped and faced away from Shoji.

"Gomen…." She said turning around. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"What you told him was a lie right?" he said. He looked away from her knowing that her tears would devastate him even more.

Hinata nodded in agreement as tears fell. Shoji closed in towards her and held her in his arms.

"That guy is trash. If he ever does anything like that again, I'll beat the heck out of him" Shoji slowly rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Thank..you Shoji-kun" mumbled Hinata.

"You saved my life; I'd do anything for you even if it means giving up my life" He slowly pushed her away and gave her a big grin. He touched her face and swiped her tears away with his hand. "Cheer up. It'll be ok"

"Hai" smiled Hinata. She used her sleeves to wipe the tears off her face.

They continued walking until they arrived at Hinata's home.

"Thank you for taking me home" bowed Hinata.

"No problem. See you around.." he was cut off.

"Hinata why are you home so early. You're supposed to be with Sasuke" said her aunt as she came outside.

"Hey Aunt Tao! Don't talk about that jerk" yelled Shoji.

"Who you calling aunt?" scoffed Aunt Inaou. "Why are you with this fool? Where's Sasuke!"

"Aunt…" Hinata looked towards her aunt "I have nothing to do with him anymore"

"I hit that bastard!" yelled Shoji in a proudly manner.

"WHAT!" yelled Inaou. "I'm going to beat you up!" she quickly went inside and came outside with a broom. She tried to hit Shoji but fortunately Hinata was there to stop her. Shoji quickly left.

"How can you blow this opportunity!" yelled Inaou as they walked inside their home.

"But he took advantage of me…" said Hinata.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never find a husband. You're too damn picky!"

"Calm down" said uncle Tao.

"I've raised you for so long and I ask you for a favor but you can't even do that!"

Hinata sat silently and looked towards her feet.

"If you can't even get Sasuke then you have no chance on getting a husband" she sighed. "If he asked you to have sex then do it!"

"So you… just want to sell….myself like that?" whimpered Hinata.

"I've raised you. You'll do what I tell you to do!" she yelled.

Hinata eyes widened with horror. She quickly got up and ran out the door.

"Hinata!" yelled Inaou.

"Why are you so harsh on her" sighed Rao. "It's dangerous for a young girl like her to be out at a time like this" He quickly chased after Hinata.

Hinata quickly ran as fast as she could without realizing where she was going. She quickly dropped to the floor as she hit something in her path. It wasn't a wall. It was a guy.

"Gomen…." cried Hinata as she raised herself up to her feet.

"You have the nerve to talk to me" scoffed a man.

Hinata quickly flinched as she looked at the man she had hit. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Gomen.." bowed Hinata. She quickly turned around to leave. But she felt something grab her. Sasuke took a grip of her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said angrily.

"Please…you're hurting me…" she pleaded. "I must get away from …"

"Hinata!" shouted her uncle.

"Please" she pleaded.

Sasuke quickly dragged her into the library and hid behind a stack of books.

"Hinata!" yelled Tao as he entered the library.

"What's all the ruckus" said the old librarian.

"Have you seen Hinata?" he asked.

"You're the second person who asked me that today. NO!" she hissed. "Now go away" she pushed him out the library.

She looked around the library and turned the switch down to turn the lights off. She went outside and locked the door. She pulled a metal cover down to cover the doors.

Hinata watched in horror as she knew that there was no way out. She knew because a metal gate covered the doors. She could not see a things. It was pitch black until she noticed something grab her hand.

"Ahh!" she screeched.

"Here" he said as he handed her a candle. (How he found a candle, I have no idea).

He took out his lighter and ignited the tip. Their Hinata could see perfectly what was in front of her. The cold eyes of Sasuke looking directly at her. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 9 The change**

"Who do you think you are?" scoffed Sasuke.

"Gomen…about today…" said Hinata as she looked away from Sasuke's glare.

"Sorry? You finally know how to say sorry but what a shame theirs no use in apologizing. You said it yourself, remember?"

"Gomen…I'll look for a way out…" she was stopped before she could move.

"For the sake of money, you'd sell out your true feelings. People like you look honest on the outside but are dissolute in the inside. You won't leave so easily" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want me to do so I can leave?" she cried as she tried to flee from his clutch.

"Its simple I want you to full fill your bet. We've kissed now the next step is sex right? Take your clothes off" he said as he went to sit down on a chair.

Hinata continued to look at Sasuke with a shocked expression. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why are you looking so pitiful? Do you want me to teach you step by step or what?"

"You just want to toy with me right…if I do this can you leave me alone and the rest of the people I care about…"

Sasuke sat down on a chair and crossed his arms. He nodded in agreement and waited for Hinata to begin.

"Alright...I'll take my clothes off…" she looked around nervously.

"Hurry" he nagged.

She slowly unbuttoned the first button on her shirt.

"After I've taken off my clothes. Please tell me how it feels to see a person like me ruin myself like this..tell me how fun it is for you to sit down and watch…" tears began to drop down her cheeks.

Sasuke actually felt sorry for Hinata. He could not understand why he felt so guilty. He continued to look at her as her tears fell one by one.

"Stop" he said.

Hinata continued to unbutton her shirt, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I said stop" he shouted as he grabbed her hands to stop. Hinata continued to cry and a few drops fell on Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke felt a stab in his heart. He had never seen a girl cry like this. Well except Sakura, when she tried to stop him from leaving. Yet Hinata's tears were different.

"All..men are the same.." she cried.

"What do you mean? Who else has treated you like this?" asked Sasuke.

"Hinata!" a shout was heard from afar.

"Uncle..tao…" she quietly said.

"Why is he still looking after you? You're a grown woman yet he still follows you. Isn't he being a little too overprotective? It's as if he's your boyfri…" Sasuke stopped. He understood who Hinata was talking about. "It's him right?"

Hinata looked away from Sasuke and ignored his question.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"No…" she continued to cry, making matter even worse.

Sasuke let go of Hinata and walked back and forth. He took off his jacket and gave it to Hinata. "Here. We're going to be here for a while, so I'll wake you up when it's time to leave."

"But…" Hinata looked at Sasuke with a frightened expression.

"I'm not going to do anything to you" he said. He turned away from her and walked towards the window.(the window was also barred with a iron gate around it)

"Hai…" Hinata leaned against the wall and used Sasuke's jacket to cover herself. She slowly closed her eyes.

Sasuke turned his attention towards Hinata and watched her sleep peacefully. 'This girl is something else' he thought. The tears on her cheeks had dried up and the trails could still be seen. He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 10 Sasuke's proposition**

Hinata quickly opened her eyes as soon as she felt herself leaning away from the wall. She noticed Sasuke right beside her. 'He looks so peacefully' she thought. Yet the thought of staying with a boy overnight had frightened her.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Hinata. "Why are you so shocked? Is it your first night spending it with a boy" he snickered.

"Ummm…" Hinata blushed as red as a tomato. She raised herself up and looked outside the window. "It's already morning"

Sasuke got up and looked around the library. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Hai..but everythings locked.." she said. She then thought of an idea. "As soon as comes, we should rush out. She always goes in the employee's room to grab some coffee" she stated.

A few minutes passed and the door was opened. The librarian came in and turned the lights on. She looked around the library and slowly made her way to the employee's room.

"Let's go" whisphered Hinata. Hinata tiptoed silently across the room, while Sasuke just walked ahead of her like if nothing had happening. They quickly dashed out the library.

"Let's go take you home" he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun…..ummm" she said silently.

"Is that Sasuke and Hinata?" whispered a guy.

"Yes that is. Are they together?" gasped a girl. A boy and girl were taking an early stroll in the morning. They were quite shocked to see Sasuke and Hinata together.

"Take a pic" said the girl.

"Hinata! Your back!" Inaou smiled upon seeing Sasuke. "Your so kind enough to bring our Hinata back" she bowed.

"What are you doing here" scoffed Tao. He took a hold of Hinata's arm and dragged her by his side "Did you touch our poor little Hinata!"

"You shouldn't be talking" smirked Sasuke

"What are you talking about?" asked Inaou in a confused manor.

"You're too blind to see it also" Sasuke directed his attention towards Inaou. "If you really cared about Hinata, you would have been looking for her last night"

"Sasuke-kun…." Hinata grabbed Sasuke by his sleeve. "Please stop….."

Sasuke turned around towards Hinata and pulled her out to the side. "If that old geezer ever does anything to you, tell me. I'll take care of him"

"You shouldn't…be getting in anybody's business…" she said silently. "This is my problem…not yours"

"You shouldn't tell me what to do. If I want to help then I will. Enough said"

"Thank you…." bowed Hinata.

"You're going to have to repay me" he stated.

"But you're doing this on your free will" she said.

"Not that. Yesterday night remember? I helped you escape from your uncle. I want you to work for my aunt. Every night she makes food to sell for the next day. She needs a worker to help her. Quit your job at the fishing deck and work with her"

"But…"

"I helped you escape from your uncle yesterday. You have to do it" he walked away. "She'll be waiting for you at her home later today. Don't be late"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 11 The surprising news**

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke sighed, 'HER again'. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I bought you goodies" she smiled as she showed him a basket full of muffins.

"Thanks Mebuki" he rushed to close the door but something prevented him from closing it. He looked down and realized that Mebuki had stuck her foot there.

"Sasuke-kun, have you thought about your future?" she smiled at him as she opened the door. "Maybe my precious daughter, Sakura, will be in it?"

"For the fifth time, I don't see Sakura that way. She's only my teammate" he said.

"But Sakura is so beautiful and one of the best known medical ninja in the world. Every man is trying to catch her heart, but she only has her heart set for you"

"Sorry. I have to leave"

"Just think about it Sasuke-kun" she turned around and walked away.

Sasuke looked towards the sky. 'Why does every mom in Konoha village come to my house with goodies and ask for me to marry their daughter' he sighed.

* * *

"Hinata!"

Hinata rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. Their she saw her aunt hanging up the laundry.

"Yes auntie?" she asked.

"I found this in your pocket" she handed her a photo.

Hinata was shocked upon seeing this photo. It was the kiss between Sasuke and her. 'How… did it end up in.. my pocket?' she thought.

She quickly went inside to grab her bag and rushed to find Sasuke. 'Don't tell me that night? What if he misplaced it?'

As she ran towards Sasuke's home, she noticed a group of students surround the training grounds. She hid behind a tree upon noticing Sasuke coming towards them.

"Hey Sasuke hurry up with the photo!" one guy yelled.

'Photo?!' Hinata thought. 'What if he made copies of it and gave me one to remember this day…'

"Sasuke!" yelled Kiba grabbing his shirt "How dare you go on with this bet! Why would you mess around with Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke quickly shrugged him off and ignored him.

"Sasuke, you're not afraid of all these people here right?" snickered Karin. "The undefeated Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha village takes the challenge of wining over the pride and innocents of Hinata Hyuga. The bets on both sides are pretty even right now. Everyone is pretty curious about whether or not our love saint would be defeated for the first time."

"Enough talk. Everyone knows the rule. Whoever placed the highest bid gets to talk" said Sasuke.

"It's me" smiled Karin. "If you lose, just run 10 laps around the village but you have to wear these" she took off her pair of shoes from her feet. "Remember? You were the one who bought me these"

Sasuke smirked at the idea Karin was proposing "The revenge of a women. Okay guys, I want to reveal my final outcome"

Everybody closed in towards Sasuke, ready to hear his results.

"Regarding me, Sasuke Uchiha, betting that I would be able get a photo of me kissing the Hyuga within an hour. The outcome is…"

Hinata watched horrified about the result. She quickly walked away because she knew what his answer was. 'Of..course…Sasuke would show everybody..'

"I lost" he smirked.

Everybody was surprised by Sasuke's words. Hinata quickly looked towards Sasuke.

"I couldn't get the hyuga" he said "She's a pure and innocent girl, so I don't have the photo. I admit my defeat and punishment"

Hinata took out the photo from her bag and flipped the photo over. She flinched as tears fell down her cheeks. She looked backed and forth from Sasuke to the photo. It read: _sorry._

"Hey look its Hinata!" shouted a boy as he realized Hinata was standing in the middle of the field.

Everybody diverted their attention towards Hinata.

"How come she's here?" said a girl.

Sasuke watched Hinata as she turned away to avoid everyone's glare.

"Did you lose this time because the girl was hard to handle?" laughed a boy.

"Should we discuss your next target" said another.

"There won't be a next one" said Sasuke. "I'm sick of this game. This is the first time that I have met a woman who would cry with a truthful heart. The hyuga is my last target" he continued to look towards Hinata.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, unable to believe what he had just said. Was this really the Uchiha she had heard so much about? She could not take her eyes off of him. Meanwhile Karin looked at Hinata, angry about the results.

Sasuke grabbed the shoes from Karin's hands and slipped them on. It was too small for his feet to fit so he had to make a few adjustments, cutting a few holes for his toes to have an opening. Everybody applauded; quite surprised that he had lost. "Here I go" Sasuke said as he began to run.

He ran around the village while people were taking pictures of him. Others cheered for support. Hinata watched as Sasuke began to get tired. She was worried about his condition. 'Why…would he do..this for me…' It was his final lap and Sasuke began to run like a drunken man. The heat had gotten to him. He took a few steps and fell to the ground. Hinata was about to walk over to help him but she stopped. A crowd of people had already surrounding him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke took a hold of a hand in front of him and couldn't tell who it was. 'Hinata?' he thought. His vision cleared. It was Sakura who he had took a hold of. He quickly let go of her hand.

At that moment Hinata felt a stab in her heart. She really wanted to help and thank Sasuke but somebody else had beaten her to it. 'She's much of a…better choice..than me..' she quickly walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 12 Her decision**

"What are you doing here" said Sasuke coldly.

"Stay still, let me help you" Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's leg. A green light began to emit from her hands and she began to heal Sasuke.

The crowd of people watched in amazement.

* * *

"That Sakura is really something" said a boy. The crowd had separated as soon as Sasuke had left.

"I just don't understand why Sasuke doesn't like her" sighed another boy.

"I heard that everyone in Konoha wants them to be together" said the boy.

"Who wouldn't want her? I mean she's so pretty and very strong. Sasuke and her seem to match well. I think he's just playing with the Hyuga girl. Nobody will ever approve on their relationship anyways" laughed the other boy.

Hinata had overheard the two boys talk. What they had said was true. 'Who wouldn't want Sakura-san. She's so beautiful and very strong' she thought. 'A very good candidate for Sasuke-kun'.

* * *

Sasuke sat silently at his aunt's home, awaiting for Hinata's arrival.

"Sasuke-kun? Relax. She'll be here" said Shiko as she placed the pots on the table. "Are you going to Sakura's formal party tomorrow?"

"NO" he said unemotionally.

"Don't be so rude. Where are your manners" she slightly hit him on the side of the head. "You are going whether you like it or not. She's such a nice girl and she did help you today"

"Fine" he said.

A knock was heard. Sasuke quickly jumped out of his seat and opened the door.

"You're late" he said roughly.

"Gomen…." Hinata said silently.

"Stop pestering the girl and let her in" yelled Shiko as she gave him another hit on the side of his head.

"Hello" bowed Hinata as she saw his aunt.

"Nice to finally meet you" smiled Shiko. "Thank you for helping me out. I sure needed it"

"Hai, your welcome" Hinata bowed again "It's my pleasure"

"Here is the list of things that I want **YOU** guys to make" she handed Hinata a piece of paper.

"Wait? Want **US** to make?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course Sasuke-kun" she winked at him. "I'm going to get some rest. Besides maybe Miss Hinata can teach you how to cook and finally you'll cook for yourself. For once."

She left leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone. An hour had passed and it was very silent between the two. It was pretty awkward. Hinata was doing all the work while she left Sasuke on the side to just watch.

"Why are you rushing?" he asked.

"No…I'm just doing my job.." she said.

Hinata continued to bake until she was stopped. Sasuke took a hold of her arm.

"What's wrong with you? I saw you on the field today but suddenly you disappeared. What exactly happened that made you become upset?"

Hinata looked away from Sasuke. "Can…I leave…" she said.

Sasuke flinched upon her words. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. "Go" he quickly let go of her. "I really don't know why I put myself in humiliation in front of everybody because of you. If I knew it, I should have released that photo

"You should have…I'm not as fragile as you think..I don't need your sympathy and protection" Hinata quickly rushed outside.

Sasuke looked out in the darkness. He should have had the chance to show everyone that photo. 'Ungrateful girl' he thought.

"What's all the commotion about?" yawned Shiko as she entered the room.

"Nothing go back to sleep" he said.

"Where's Hinata-san?" she looked around the kitchen and noticed the room full of goodies. "She's really fast!"

Sasuke stayed quiet. He went up to a tray of goodies and smashed it with his fist.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled his aunt. "What's wrong with you!"

"I'm going off to bed"

* * *

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Yes?" replied Hinata as she noticed a young boy come into the library.

Sasuke Uchiha is looking for you" he said. "He said that he's hurt"

"Hurt?"

"He's at the training grounds. Don't make him wait too long" the boy rushed out.

"Little boy wait!…" she grabbed her bag and quickly rushed out also. Luckily it was time for her break. She ran towards the training grounds. 'What would Sasuke-kun want?' she thought. 'What would he want to do with me….'

"Sasuke-kun…" she quickly stopped her words when she noticed somebody before her. It was Karin and her friend, Gaku.

"You already call him by his name?" scoffed Karin. "Yesterday Sasuke wore my shoes and ran around in them for you"

"The little Hyuga girl actually wants to match herself up to Sasuke" said Gaku. "They even met up secretly" He threw a couple of photos towards Hinata. They slowly swayed back and forth until they fell to the floor.

Hinata was shocked. They were photos of Sasuke and her coming out of the Konoha library that morning.

"It seems like we are in for a pretty good damn show" he laughed.

"There is nothing between Sasuke and me" she said. "Please don't say such nonsense"

"Is that so?" said Gaku "Then why is it that you came immediately after we asked someone to deliver a message for you?"

"You're the ones who tricked me?" she said. "What..do you guys want…"

"Don't be nervous" smiled Karin. She nodded her head to give Gaku a signal. "I just want to do a test. Whether or not you're Sasuke's last target"

Hinata noticed Gaku come towards her. She tried to leave but he had taken a hold of her. "STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she shouted. Gaku covered her mouth with a napkin and Hinata fell unconscious.

Karin snapped her fingers and the little boy came towards her. "Send this note to Sasuke-kun"

"Yes" the boy quickly left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 13 The Threat**

"Hey auntie where's Hinata-chan?" asked Shoji as he entered Inaou's restaurant.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed. "How should I know? She's supposed to be working at the library"

"But she's on her break right now and we hang out during that time but it seems like she ran off without me. So I thought she could have been here" he started to cry.

"Stop interfering with our Hinata and go away" she ridiculed him "She's grabbing onto that Uchiha nicely right now. That's very good. Who would want a boring person like you with no future?"

Shoji tears stopped and he looked at Inaou with a serious face.

"She must be with Sasuke-kun secretly making out with" she laughed.

"You witch! Watch your manners!" he yelled.

"Leave right now! Can't you see that you're holding up the line" she yelled.

Shoji backed away and left the store.

Sasuke walked along with Kiba and Naruto. They were looking around for a good resturaunt to eat. Sasuke and Kiba were tired of eating at the same place Naruto loved to go so they insisted on something different.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto. "I'm hungry!"

"Shouldn't you be at you're office right now taking care of important work?" asked Kiba.

"I'm on my break right now" smiled Naruto.

"How about this place!" yelled Kiba as he pointed towards a store. "I want to visit old lady Inaou"

"NO!" yelled Sasuke. He continued to walk. He stopped in front of the window and took a peek inside. 'No Hyuga. Great' he thought. "On the second thought, maybe we should eat here"

"Alrighty!" yelled Kiba and Naruto in unison.

"Sasuke-kun!" waved Inaou as she noticed Sasuke come inside the door. "What would you like today? It's on the house boys"

"Awesome!" cried Naruto.

Inaou served the boys.

"That was a nice thing of you to do the other day for Hinata" said Kiba as he twirled the noodles with his chopsticks. "I was seriously going to pound you if you did anyways"

"You're going soft on us" sneered Naruto.

"Shut up" scoffed Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan is a nice girl such a better choice than Sakura-chan" Naruto winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. 'I would kill these guys right now if they weren't my friends' he thought.

All of a sudden a little boy rushed inside the store.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have mail for you" he placed the letter on the table and left.

"Another love letter again?" sighed Naruto. "I never get one...I'm hokage! I'm suppose to get one everyday!"

Sasuke opened the letter and dropped his chopsticks. He quickly got up and left the store without saying a word to his friends.

* * *

As shoji came back towards Inaou's resturaunt he noticed Sasuke quickly rush out of the store.

"Uchiha!" he yelled but it was too late. He had lost him. Shoji quickly rushed in the store and saw his friends.

"Where is the Uchiha going!" he yelled.

"I don't know he just rushed out of here after reading this love letter" said Naruto. "Maybe he went on a date or something"

"BAKA!" yelled Kiba as he hit the Hokage on the head. "Read this!"

Shoji quickly read the letter and left the store in a rush.

* * *

"Seems like Sasuke-kun forgot about you" smiled Karin as she came towards Hinata.

Hinata sat on the floor as her hands were tied behind her back. She was squirming around, trying to get loose. 'Where are we?' she thought. She looked around the place and noticed that they were at a practice rink. 'I've never seen this place before'

"If he doesn't come, then playing with you will relieve my anger" smirked Karin.

"Please let me go…stop playing such a stupid game.." pleaded Hinata. "Besides Sasuke-kun…wouldn't come for me.."

"If Sasuke doesn't come for this girl, what are we going to do?" asked Gaku.

"You guys…spent so much effort , gathered so many people, and even kidnapped me here..but yet you can't be sure whether or not he will come? Isn't it pathetic?" stated Hinata "I used to think Sasuke-kun…was weak..but I never thought that you guys can't even compare to him.."

Gaku walked towards Hinata and kneeled besides her. "The woman that Sasuke has eyes for sure has an attitude. That's okay, I'd love to see if you'll still be able to talk back so much in a bit"

All of the sudden Gaku was knocked onto the floor.

"What was that!" he yelled. He touched the side of his head and noticed that he was bleeding.

"There's more where that came from" smirked Sasuke as he bounced a rock up and down in his hand.

Hinata watched in amazement. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would come after her, especially after yesterday night.

"Hey boss are you ok?!" yelled a man as a group of guys came towards Gaku.

Sasuke walked towards Karin.

"Do you think you can take all seven of these men by yourself?" she sneered. "It's my game now so I make the decisions"

"What do you want" he said angrily.

"Let's play fair this time" she said. "The Sasuke uchiha, the best player in this village, has made many enemies. All these guys here hate you. They want to show you what it feels like to actually loose. Do you remember this place? This is where it took you an hour to get a kiss from me"

"As long as you can block all our shots, and not let a single puck in. Then we'll let you go but you cannot wear any protective gear" said Gaku.

"Don't do it Sasuke-kun…." cried Hinata "I'm not worth it.."

"Do it or you'll see your Hyuga be in pain" Gaku went towards Hinata and pointed a kunai knife towards her throat.

"Fine" he said.

"Oh and one more thing" smiled Karin "You're going to have to protect your precious little Hyuga at the same time" She pointed at Hinata who was sitting inside the net. "Let the games begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 14 The New Beginning **

'This is going to be easy' thought Sasuke.

Gaku used all his force and threw the first puck. Sasuke without any problems, hit the puck away from Hinata.

"Hmph" smirked Gaku "Let's see if you can manage to hit all these pucks!"

Gaku and his men lined up in a line and prepared themselves to hit one puck after another.

'Seriously? How is this a fair game?' thought Sasuke. He knew Hinata was behind him. Even if he tried to hit all of the pucks; missing one would hurt her. Sasuke prepared himself for what was to come.

Whosh. whosh.

The first set of pucks made their way towards the couple. Sasuke quickly dropped the hockey stick and kneeled down towards Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her and took every single hit for her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Sasuke flinched on every hit, yet that did not stop him. He quickly untied her as he held her close. All of a sudden a puck hit Sasuke on the side of his head and he fell from his posture. Hinata grabbed his head and laid it on her shoulder.

'Why is she...?' he thought. Sasuke smiled as Hinata wrapped her arms around him. (Thankfully for Sasuke, nobody saw it)

"You know if this gets out, you guys can forget about being jonin or anbu. The Hokage will strip you from your titles" said a familiar voice.

Sasuke and Hinata quickly let go each other and faced the newcomer. It was Shoji-kun!

"Didn't we agree that you couldn't find helpers!" he said towards Sasuke. He diverted his attention to Shoji. "I suggest you stay out of this"

"No no no. You got it all wrong. Why would I come and help him? I'm obviously here to help you guys out. That bastard and good looking guy is Uchiha Sasuke. How about it? Let me at him!" Shoji grinned.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other with confused looks. What the hell was Shoji doing?

"C'mon! Please!" pleaded Shoji.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Karin as she came up towards them. "Aren't you the Hyuga's friend?"

"It doesn't matter who I am" he laughed. He twirled around Karin. "What's important is that you're all dead" he took a hold of her and held a kunai towards her neck.

"What are you doing!" yelled Gaku.

"Sasuke!" Shoji diverted his attention towards Sasuke. "Hurry and take Hinata-chan out of here!"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go!"

"Hai!" she yelled.

"Warm them up for me!" shouted Sasuke. "I'll be back"

The group of guys trickled with fear. Sasuke was coming back for revenge.

"I don't need your help" Shoji made hand signals and a sword appeared in his hands "I'll be done in a few seconds"

* * *

"Ummm…Sasuke-kun…you can let go of my hand" stuttered Hinata. She turned as red as a tomato.

Sasuke quickly let go of her hand. "Sorry"

"Thanks. I thought you weren't going to come and save me" she said.

"Is that all you can say?" he smirked.

"Your head is still bleeding" gasped Hinata. She took out a napkin and placed it on his head.

"It's nothing" he looked away from her "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation"

"Yeah…" she looked down at her feet as they continued to walk. "Ever since I met you, bad luck keeps coming" she giggled.

"Can we start all over" a slight blush rose across his face.

Hinata flinched upon his words. "I….should be heading home now…"

Sasuke slightly grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you home"

"Hai" smiled Hinata.

"You know that day when I collapsed, I thought that it was you that came. The hand I held" Sasuke averted his attention towards the sky.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. 'Was this true?' she thought.

"Anyways how's your cooking?" he asked.

"Cooking?"

"Don't you remember? You're going to have to help and teach me later today. Don't be late" he let go of her arm and turned the opposite direction. "I have some unfinished business with Karin and her friends"

"You could have easily taken care of them back their..." she said.

"I couldn't risk puttin you in danger" he walked away.

Hinata eyes widened and her heart felt different. Was Sasuke Uchiha catching her heart?

* * *

Liffierout- ohhh those guys are going to get a beating!

Sasuke- They'll be dead in a few seconds.

Liffierout- Sasuke could have showed them his true power but he had Hinata to take care of. Aww!

Sasuke-...

Shoji- what about me! I was a hero also! Damn you Sasuke and your good looks!

Liffierout- Anyways stay tune for the next chapter =]


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter 15 Uncle Tao**

"Lee-san, do you want to be my daughter's date for today's event?" asked Kizashi. "After all it is her welcome home party"

"The power of youth has finally made my dreams come true" cried Lee as he raised his fist up in the air.

"Who said I needed a date?!" yelled Sakura. She entered her father's room. "I already found one"

"Who?!" screamed Kizashi.

"A very special guy" she winked at the two men.

The two men looked at each other with confused looks. Kizashi was unhappy that her daughter was growing up. Lee on the other hand was disappointed for not having a chance with the girl he always liked.

Knock Knock.

"He's here!" she quickly ran to open the door.

"You're here Sasuke-kun!" smiled Sakura.

"That's your date!" yelled Kizashi.

"It's not a date" said Sasuke. He walked away from the annoying Haruno's to get something to drink.

"He's just a little shy" whispered Sakura.

Kizashi sighed. 'Women are so blunt'

* * *

Later that night.

"Don't worry Emiko-san, I'll close tonight. You can leave early" smiled Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata" the old lady grabbed her belongings and left the library.

Hinata fixed the books on the shelf and cleaned the tables. She stopped when she heard the doors open.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but we're closed already" said Hinata as she walked towards the door. She suddenly dropped her rag when she saw who it was.

"Uncle Tao… what are you doing..here? You can go back home and tell auntie that I'm on my way" she walked away from her uncle. She felt a strong grip on her arm, preventing her from moving.

"Here take this" her uncle grabbed a few dollars out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's…this?" she looked at the money in her hands.

"Isn't it that as long as you get money, you would take off your clothes?"

Hinata eyes widened with horror. "What..nonsense are you talking…about" she threw the money back to him.

"Stop pretending" he said. "You've been hanging out with that Uchiha a lot lately. Is he paying you to have sex with him?"

"The relationship… between Sasuke and I… is not what you think.." stuttered Hinata.

"Then what is it? You go off every night to meet with the Uchiha. Are you sure you're helping out his aunt or are you helping him out instead with his needs?" he scoffed. "You can forget about that dumb boy. He's too busy for you; apparently he's out having a good time at Sakura's formal party. That's why I came here to get you"

"Auntie…" she was cut off.

"Auntie? She's too far busy for you also. She's out with her friends" he laughed "So tonight there is only you and me" he pointed back and forth towards him and her.

Hinata shrugged his grip off. She took this chance to dash towards the door but Tao took a hold of her arm again. He swung her around and pushed her onto the floor.

"Let…me go.." she pleaded.

He got on top of her and grabbed her arms to resist her will to move.

"Help!" she cried.

Tao covered her mouth. "Shut up. I'm already upset that someone else got to have you first!"

Hinata watched in fear. She could not move nor make any sound. 'Sasuke-kuun….' she thought.

"You want me to let you go huh? Too bad! It would be such a shame to have wasted all my effort after all these years to get you. Just because he's a good looking guy with money, you would take off your clothes willingly?"

"I'm…your daughter that you..have raised…" cried Hinata. "I beg of you that you let me go…"

"Stop crying!" Tao made a crying face to mimic her. "I will love you well. Be good and you will be treated very well" he slowly caressed her hair. "I'll be good to you and your auntie"

All of a sudden the doors were barged open.

"What are you doing?!" yelled aunt Inaou.

"I….no she...she seduced me!" he yelled. Tao quickly got off of Hinata "See! This money is what she wanted!" he showed her the money on the floor.

"I taught you better!" yelled Inaou. She went towards Hinata and raised her hand up in a hitting position "You make me so disappointed!"

Inaou was about to hit Hinata until her arm was stopped. "Stop!" yelled a voice. Aunt Inaou was pushed to the floor.

Sasuke kneeled besides Hinata and examined her. She did not move nor make any noise. It was as if she was in a trance. She was too shocked to reply. She was buttoning her loose shirt that her uncle tried to take off. Sasuke quickly turned around towards uncle Tao.

"You bastard" he rushed towards him and punched the snot out of him.

Both the women watched in horror as their men were going at it. Well it was obvious that Sasuke was the one pounding.

"Sas…Sasuke..Sasuke-kun!" yelled Hinata.

Sasuke stopped his movement and turned towards the Hyuga.

"Plea…please…sto…stop!" tears fell down her cheeks as she grabbed Sasuke's sleeve.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's shoulders and walked her away from her family.

"If you two ever get close to her, I won't hesitate to kill you both" said a very angry Uchiha.

The two left the library and Sasuke walked Hinata towards his home. He placed his jacket over her shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

Knock knock

"What do you want" said a very emotionless Uchiha.

"Where's Hinata?" asked a very worried aunt.

"She's asleep. Leave her alone"

"Sasuke please take care of my niece for me" pleaded Inaou.

"Where are you going" Sasuke noticed Inaou carrying a backpack.

"I'm leaving Hinata under your care" she turned around to face away from Sasuke.

"What do you mean"

"All these years I have never believed Hinata about her uncle's intentions. I'm such a fool. I failed to protect Hinata" Inaou paused and continued. "I'm leaving Konoha. Hinata deserves to have a better time with you than me. Tell her that I love her very much. I will always think of her as my very own daughter" She handed him a bag. "These are Hinata's belongings. I kicked Tao out of our home, but be aware that he still lurks here in Konoha. Watch Hinata until I can come back and give her a real home"

"Why should she forgive an awful person like…" he was cut off.

"We will tell her" Sasuke's aunt came into the conversation. "Excuse my idiotic nephew. We promise to take care of her"

"Thank you" bowed Inaou. She walked away until she heard a voice.

"Auntie…" Hinata came running towards Inaou. "Don't go.."

Inaou smiled and wiped the tears off Hinata's face. "Thank you Hinata for being there for me. But I must go. Take care" she turned around and hurried away from Hinata.

"Thank you…mom…" whispered Hinata.


End file.
